


Make You Forget

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: (?), Consequences, Discipline, Mind Control, Mind Erasure, idk what to tag this as lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Leader and Master find out who stole all the books. Karen decides to watch what follows, and is surprised at what she sees.





	Make You Forget

“Leader!” Karen ran towards the blue cloaked figure.

Leader turned with a surprised expression on her face, “Yes dear Karen? What’s the matter?”

“We found the missing books!”

“Oh? And the person who took them was…?” Leader tilted her head inquisitively

Karen shuffled her feet and looked down at them, “J...jessie..” she said quietly.

Leader paused, sighed, and nodded her head. “Where is she?”

Karen shuffled her feet again.

A tall, almost ominous figure appeared behind her. “Oh dear, pardon me Karen.” said the figure.

Karen slid to the side to let him pass. It was Master, and he looked as though nothing was wrong.

“Darling, we found the--”

“Books, I know. Karen was just telling me Jessie took them.” Leader craned her neck to look up at him.

He smiled grimly. “Yes..” he looked over at Karen, “dear, perhaps you should wait outside in the hall? It’s not exactly a pleasant ritual.”

Karen felt herself grow pale, “Y..yeah...ok that’s probably a good idea.”

“Well, we should probably get it over with.” Leader said, straightening her cloak and her spine.

//

As they walked towards the ritual room, Karen couldn’t help but wonder what happened when someone’s memories were removed. Was it like brain surgery? Was it more magical? Did it hurt? She had a lot of questions she was too afraid to ask. And too afraid to have answered.

Master opened the heavy stone door and ushered Leader in. “Wait out here. We’ll come out when we’re finished.” He winked as the door shut behind him.

Karen sat next to the door, slumped and nervous. 

She heard a noise that sounded almost like a shout. Carefully, she placed an ear against the door. 

Despite how thick it was, she could still hear the majority of what was said.

“You know you’re not supposed to take books Jessie! It’s a clear, written rule!”

“Well if it’s so clear, how come I could do it? Huh?! You always said we’re not allowed to break the rules because we  _ can’t _ break the rules! So why could I break this one?!”

Prominent silence followed. Quiet thinking.

“I’m...not sure.”

“Oh! You’re not sure! Great and powerful Leader doesn’t know something!”

“Look. I don’t know why it’s a rule that gets broken every now and then, but it’s a rule nonetheless.”

Another section of silence.

Karen cracked the door open as far as she could manage. It was a heavy door. She wondered how strong Master really was.

Leader looked at Jessie. Then raised her hand. 

Karen gasped quietly. A brilliant blue flame had engulfed Leader’s hand, although it didn’t seem to burn her.

“Jessie I’m sorry. It’s just ...the rules…” Leader sounded like she might cry.

Jessie looked up at her from her position on the floor. “I know.” She smiled sadly, “I shouldn’t’ve but there’s nothing I can do now, huh?”

Leader looked at her hand. The flame was still there.

“You were a great Leader…thank you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Leader brought her hand to rest on Jessie’s forehead. 

Slowly Jessie tensed, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she made a slightly strangled sound.

And then went limp.

The flame went out. Her hand went back to her side. 

“You can take her back to her home. Leave her some water and some pain killers. Make sure she’s comfortable when she wakes up.”

The two other members nodded and disappeared with Jessie in tow.

Master walked over to her and rubbed her back gently. “I’m sorry darling, I know you hate doing that.”

Leader let out a small sob, “Why...why does this keep happening? I don’t like it *****”

Karen covered her ears. She couldn’t hear it when Leader said Master’s real name. Just a long ringing sound.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed her head and held her close. “So sorry.”


End file.
